Never To Late
by Twilight1243
Summary: Miley hears the rumors about Selena and Nick dating and she starts to miss him more than ever. Then things start to change. Nick isn't avoiding her as much and starts to talk to her again. Is Nick feeling the same way or is he just being nice?


Hope you guys like this story

Disclaimer: Do not own ANYTHING

Chpt 1

I had just arrived at the DC games and I was getting ready to sing. I was sitting in the back and getting ready. I put on some skinny jeans and a white tank top and some black boots. Some people started doing my makeup and putting some curls in my hair. Well they did my makeup and hair I sat there thinking about Nick. All those rumors about him dating Selena Gomez. I sighed. I didn't know if they were true or not because I hadn't talked to Nick much after we broke up.

" Okay Miley you're on in 5 minutes." I nodded at the person and went and stood near the stage. I looked out a bit and saw everyone from the Dc games. I saw Joe being, well just Joe. I saw Kevin laughing with Kyle Massey. Then I saw Nick. He looked gorgeous. His curly hair was falling into his eyes a bit. Then I saw who was standing next to him, Selena. He was looking at her and smiling and she was laughing and standing a bit to close to Nick. I looked away not wanting to see anymore.

" Okay Miley you're on in 20 seconds."

" Introducing the fabulous Miley Cyrus." I put on a smile and walked onto the stage. I waved at everyone and tried avoiding Nicks eyes. 

_Sha-la-la-la-laSha-la-la-la-laYou used to call me your angelSaid I was sent straight down from HeavenYou'd hold me close in your armsI loved the way you felt so strongI never wanted you to leave__I wanted you to stay here holding me_

I sing and looked out into the crowd and smiled. Then I thought this song not only described how I felt when my grandpa passed away but also when me and Nick broke apart._I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still she'd a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss youYou used to call me your dreamerAnd now I'm livin' out my dreamOh how I wish you could seeEverything that's happening for meI'm thinking back on the pastIt's true that time is flying by too fast__I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still she'd a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss youI know your in a better place, (yeah)But I wish that I could see your face (oh)I know you are where you need to beEven though it's not here with meI miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still she'd a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la_

I looked and suddenly locked eyes with Nick. He wasn't smiling or glaring or looking angry. There was something else. I couldn't understand his expression. I looked away._I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still she'd a tear every once and a whileAnd even though it's different nowYou're still here somehowMy heart won't let you go, and I need you to knowI miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

" Thank you everyone I hope you enjoyed." I said. I walked away from the stage. I could still hear the crowd screaming. I smiled. I got ready to go. I took of my concert clothes and put on some black skinny jeans and a white tank top and a white tight jacket over it and put my hair in a ponytail. I slipped on a white headband and left my makeup on and went to get my bag. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into someone. The person grabbed my waist before I fell. I looked up and was about to thank the person and saw it was Nick. He was looking at me. He gave me a small smile. I smiled a bit.

" Thanks" I said quietly. He didn't say anything but he didn't let go either. I looked up at him and he was still staring at me. He finally seemed to recover and let go of me. 

" You're welcome" he said quietly. 

" Nick" someone yelled. I saw Selena walking towards us. I gave him a tiny smile and walked away.

" HI Miley" said Selena not kindly or rudely. I nodded my head towards her and kept walking. I sighed and walked out the door. I went and sat in my limo. At least it would be awhile till I saw Nick again I thought. I just remembered there was a party tomorrow night and I had to go. I sighed. Some how I don't think avoiding Nick was going to be easy.

I hope you guys liked it. I am surprised not many people thought of this idea. Anyways I really hope you guys review. I hope I get some reviews because there would be not point of updating like an idiot when no one is reading and if you guys want a Nick Pov just ask.


End file.
